Jacks Drunk
by tootapanga 1
Summary: jack finds himself drunk after one team night, unable to drive his car home the night ends in carters bed wearing pink lacy underwear,sam rushes to tel janet all about it. please read enjoy and please please review, i really want reviews. :


It's been hard the past few weeks; it's been hard on all of them.

Daniel had just returned, although not all of his memory was quiet back, and then there had been that whole incident with Anubis, and Jonas had just gone home, and although ascended the Abydionian's were gone, Skaara was gone.

And this was the first team night that they'd had since Daniel got home, and jack may or may not of had enough to drink, he needed the relief, all the stress and pent up tension of the past few months seemed to slowly be forgotten with each bottle that he'd consumed.

Being the team leader it felt as if all the responsibility had fallen to him and he was tired of being strong for once, so yeah it was nice to just relax. Ok, maybe he was heading more towards the drunken end of the scale, but forgetting was relaxing right?

Anyhow, it didn't matter how you looked at it, he was becoming more and more incoherent as the night went on.

Sam and Janet began a tally of O'Neill's drinking.

5:00pm

Jack had his first drink, no, reaction apart from pinked cheeks, although that could've been from laughter

5:36

The redness from his cheeks crept down his neck.

6:04

Third drink, and dinner, he becomes a little louder and seems as if the tension was slowly disappearing.

6:20

Daniel quietly comments to Janet about how jack seems to be giving Sam a few more longer stares and accompanying smiles.

6:43

Fifth drink and Sam denies the extra attention as jack becomes boisterous and starts reciting star wars for Teal'c.

7:00

Janet notices he begins to start drinking faster

7:12

Jack engages Daniel in a deep and meaningful conversation, not his usual behaviour at all.

7:28

Sam tries unsuccessfully to pry the drink away from jack, but he bats her hand away.

7:52

His drinking had slowed but he was now slumping against Daniel and murmuring, something about missing him, but he knew he wasn't gone.

8:39

Drink ten and he'd moved from Daniel to carter and was asking her something about exotic particles while keeping his eyes tightly fixed on her breasts and repeating the word exotic over and over.

9:20

Daniel was asleep and, Sam had hidden the remainder of the alcohol, not that it seemed to matter as jack had taken to looking at everyone through his bottle and smiling some sort of stupid smile, looking like he might pass out at any moment.

The girls decided that they hadn't missed any of Jack's drinks and it was eleven drinks all up, Sam started to examine the label looking for the alcohol content percentage, she'd never seen Jack drink anything more than three at any given one time.

By 9:39

Daniel had awoken and jack was blabbering to Teal'c who merely nodded every few moments, but took the chance of Daniel awakening as a cue to leave, they both got up and said their goodbyes and left.

10:25

Jack was defiantly asleep, and Janet and Sam were up to date on all the on base gossip. And claiming to have an early shift Janet collected her things and headed for the door.

'You're sure it's ok for him to stay? I don't mind dropping him home' Janet smiled as she, made for the door.

'It's ok he's already asleep, and I don't want to disturb him' Sam rolled her eyes.

'Ok, well, have a good night I'll see you in the morning' Janet leaned in to hug Sam before stepping of the veranda.

'Drive safe' Sam called after her as she waved.

10:27

Sam returned inside and tidied some of the glasses and chip packets into the kitchen she returned with a rug and slung it over jack, smiling to herself as he snuggled into it a little. Or was she smiling because he murmured her name as he did so?

She decided it was time for a shower and then bed.

It had been a long day, although it was great to have the team back together.

11:02

She climbed out of the shower, dressed and in the dark made way to her room.

As she felt for the door she stepped, tripping on something she leant down and picked it up, it felt like a pair of jeans. Funny she didn't remember leaving them there, oh well, she threw them somewhere in the direction of her laundry basket and continued towards her over sized bed.

As her knees knocked the edge of the bed she pulled the covers and slid in.

A few moments later she felt a little movement and an arm was slung over her.

She froze for a moment before she thought of an explanation. 'Jack O'Neill, what are you doing in my bed?' she accused, there was no reply just some sort of low grumble of incoherent words.

She found the bedside lamp and flicked it on; he groaned and covered his eyes instinctively.

Undeterred she asked again.

'What do you think you're doing?'

She was rewarded with a vague but honest answer 'sleeping' he stated simply as he peered at her through his fingers.

'In my bed?...'

'Huh? Yea ok' he closed his eyes ready to snuggle down again.

'Colonel?'

'Hmm?' he moaned

'Are you ok?'

'Sure,' he looked at her a little bewildered by her question but then he was distracted 'carter looks beautiful in the light'

Instantly she blushed but quickly composed herself 'sir

'Beautiful and brilliant and really, really pretty and smart and ...Pretty..In the light' he mumbled

'ok, thanks' she wasn't sure if she was smiling because he was kind of cute in his clumsy boy way, or because he was complimenting her, regardless of how cryptic it was...and then she realized that no she was probably blushing simply because jack O'Neill was in her bed, apparently, shirtless, and, if these were his jeans earlier, then probably pant-less, and he was wrapping his arm over her lap.

Wasn't she about to tell him off, she couldn't remember...oh that's right pant-less? She had to leave the bed. She sifted the sheets as she climbed out, but something caught her eye...

Pink?...lacy... hang on they were pink and lacy, and far too similar to the most provocative undies she owned, much like the ones Janet dared her to buy...

'Sir?' she questioned seriously.

'mmm?'

'Why are you wearing my underwear?' she hadn't been aware that he had one of these fetishes.

'Coz, I needed to sleep in clean ones' he stated simply.

'But sir...they're..' she didn't bother, he was probably too drunk to care... oh but she did, and she couldn't wait to tell Janet.

Shaking her head she climbed out of bed and headed for the spare room.

11:33 Sam falls asleep

8:24

The next morning.

Sam pokes her head in the door of her own room and calls for jack to awaken, with no response she crosses the room to him and shakes him gently.

He moans a little before squinting one eye open.

'Sir...'

'aghh, carter don't yell' he snapped.

'I'm not'

'Are too'

'Sir I'm not'

'There you go again' he held is hand to his head.

'Sir?' she began

'What are you doing at my place at this hour of the morning anyway?' he questioned still holding his throbbing head.

'Well actually you're at my place...my bed...'

'Huh? He sat abruptly, 'aggh' not good for his head

'What?' he questioned.

'You were drunk so I let you stay the night'

'In your bed?' he questioned

'Yes' she nodded, before clearing her throat 'umm coffee?' she questioned awkwardly.

'Uhh, yeah' he nodded. She turned and walked toward the door.

'Carter' he called and as she turned he continued, barley above a mumble 'we didn't? He gestured. Between the two of them '...did we?'

'No' she shook her head with a bright smile.

'Good...I mean not that t would be bad..but the whole uhh' he stumbled while thinking of a reason why it would actually be a bad thing '

'I'm your 2IC' she nodded.

'yeah' he agreed 'sorry I just don't really remember much' he lied in actually fact he remembered allot, allot of staring at her, what he didn't remember was whether the flashes in his head were memories f what happened in his head or wether they were actually true events.

'I know you got pretty smashed' she almost giggled.

'Did not' he defended himself,.

'Yeah you did'

'Nope '

She rolled her eyes.

'I'll see you in the kitchen for coffee' she added as she left the room'

He looked at the clock, oh yeah he had to be at work at 10:00. Not that he wanted to get out of a beautiful blonds bed, but he knew he had to.

Shed shut the door behind her.

He climbed out of bed looking for his jeans...over there

Hey, Hey, Hey whoa holy Hannah, what the hell is this? There was a reflection of him in the mirror.. Pink lacy undies? He practically yelled in some sort of high pitched girly scream.

'Sir..Is everything ok?' she called from through the door'

'Uh, uh yeah its... it's a spider' he stumbled.

'Oh' she laughed to herself... Stealing her panties and her bed... What would be next?

Yep she couldn't wait to share this with Janet.

8:32

Maybe he had been drunk, and lost his memory he decided...That or he'd become a cross dresser overnight.. Maybe the lack of his memory was a good thing at this point at least


End file.
